Chase Young's Weakness
by Perthyn
Summary: Chase Young has been out of the Xiaolin and Shen Gong Wu game for a long time. So why is the Heylin side suddenly so desperate to bring him down? There's no such thing as coincidences, but favors ought to be repaid...


**Chase Young has been out of the Xiaolin and Shen Gong Wu game for a long time. So why is the Heylin side suddenly so desperate to bring him down? There's no such thing as coincidences, and favors ought to be repaid...  
**  
Kimiko took in a deep breath in and watched the scenery change around her. The Xiaolin monks had been given a rare gift- a four-week vacation to themselves to do whatever they pleased, and wherever they pleased. She spent the last two with her father-testing new videogames and the new merchandise her father's company was producing. She was in the middle of testing her father's newest all-terrain motorcycle. The Kimi-Cycle (whose name was under debate) was made especially for her. Her father loved getting new ideas from the Shen Gong Wu they discovered, and was proud to incorporate her favorites into this unique product. The black carbon fiber gleamed proudly in the sun. A slot for the Star Hanabi was positioned at the front, like a fiery headlight-though the star itself was back at the temple, an LED light of similar design was held in its place. The sides and the seat of the cycle could extend out, allowing the user to fly or swim-similar to the Silver Manta Ray before it had crashed in the Ying-Yang world. The handle grips had a unique sensor in it, assuring that only Kimiko (and whoever she programmed permission into the system) could use the bike. It was powered by a unique pseudo hybrid engine that ran on electricity (Shen Gong Wu or holding a charge) or a bit of fire via Kimiko. There were also little slots and spaces and niches for storing extra Shen Gong Wu. Her PDA gave her directions through her helmet. Soon she was approaching her destination. She slowed to a stop and powered down her new toy. "Wow."

Just behind some more steep cliffs and a waterfall, a long set of stairs stood before her, daunting at her, calling to her. At the top, a black archway and a gazebo waited. She smiled appreciatively at it all, and was careful to park her bike on the side, out of the way. She slipped off her helmet and stared. The grand palace never failed to amazed whenever she came here. 1500 years and the it still shone like new, the air alive with a hint of Heylin magic. She eventually made her way up the stairs and was met with a small fountain and a dark green marble floor. Ancient chinese lined the edges of the floor, seeming to swirl around the fountain. The air and floors were already cold, but his voice sent shivers down her spine. "Hello, little one."

She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, and forced her shoulders to relax.  
"To what do I owe the displeasure of seeing you here today?"

She walked around to the other side of the fountain, and found him meditating over the outer edge. His eyes were closed as he floated in the air.

She did her best not to swallow. She would not show weakness to Chase Young as long as she could help it. "I-I have a request for you, Ch-Chase." So much for not showing any weakness.

He chuckled lightly. "What would I get in return, little one?"

It irked her so much when he called her that. She nearly lashed out when she remembered she had come for a favor... and when she felt a few sets of his cats' eyes leering at her. She regained some composure and tried to pull herself together. Chase seemed grumpy, but she wanted him to play along with her for a bit. She sat down at the fountain and heard one of his cats growl. She frowned. "It seems like your cats are as grumpy as you. Change their litter box lately?" She suddenly became nervous, wanting to be playful, not rude. She was rewarded with another chuckle for trying.

"Perhaps. Though it hurts me you'd think I'm so grumpy. I prefer to think of myself as more a focused individual than a boring one." Kimiko smiled. "I don't think you're boring at all, Chase. Though it seems so quiet here, you're still so lively in your chatter."

The corner of his mouth tilted up. "I suppose it's nice converse with someone other than that hag or that annoying pet of hers."

It was Kimiko's turn to laugh now, hearing him refer to Wuya and Jack Spicer that way. She looked back before she caught him looking at her.

"So then, I suppose the 'reward' for giving you this little favor of yours is...?"

"My company. As annoying as it is, perhaps you'll find some other enjoyment besides lounging around sipping soup and entertaining Wuya's pet." She liked that little nickname, and she already knew she'd be using it a lot while she was here.

Chase tilted his head slightly towards her. "Sounds interesting to say the least. A change of company would be a sweet little refreshment. So will you tell me your oh-so-interesting favor that suddenly requires my assistance?"

Kimiko got a little quiet, and looked around... anywhere and anything but him. "I was hoping... ... ..."

Chase Young quirked an eyebrow. "Pardon?"

"... I was hoping... You'd make me your apprentice..."

 **Hey guys. This is my first story I'm posting on fanfiction, and I'm hoping it turns out well.** **I've loved this coupling since watching Xiaolin Showdown on WB Weekends. It's also the reason I acknowledge the ORIGINAL Chase Young from the original Xiaolin Showdown Series, not that... creepy whatever it is that Disney has been spewing out in the Xiaolin Chronicles. The old one is also a lot sexier than the psycho angular one they've put up. Perhaps I'll add Shadow in or not, I'm not sure, but again, I don't acknowledge that creepy thing they put in their atrocious version of the show. The only thing I even relatively approve of is the fact that Shadow (who I consider an EXTENSION of Chase's personality, not a lover as lots of Chronicle fans might believe) has a special spot for [Kitty] Kimiko, and therefore would say that Chase himself has a little sweet spot for Kimiko, especially since he loves her perfume so much(as was shown before in the Xiaolin Showdown original series). I'm hoping to update you all with a new good chapter soon(if anyone likes my little story in the corner here), and I'll try to leave my short notes (if any) here at the bottom. 'Til next showdown, guys!**


End file.
